tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Checking In
Log Title: Checking In Characters: Blaster, Skyfire Location: Iacon Launch Pad - Iacon Date: March 04, 2013 Players: bzero (Blaster), Carrie (Skyfire) TP: Shattered Glass TP; Dweller TP Summary: Blaster checks in with Skyfire about what's going on on Cybertron Category:2014 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP Category:Dweller TP As logged by Blaster - Monday, March 04, 2013, 9:58 PM ----------------------------------------- Iacon Launch Pad - Iacon - Cybertron :Iacon's Launch Pad is a domed platform that can be closed and shielded from Decepticon attack, but must be re-opened to launch and receive starcraft. It's one of the largest launch pads on Cybertron - large enough to hold the Ark as well as a tiny fleet of smaller shuttlecraft. Usually the pad is nearly deserted aside from the occasional engineer or guard, but when a ship is scheduled to land or launch, it gets much busier. ;Contents: * Blaster * Junkion Shuttle <''JSS Schwartz''> * Autobot Shuttle <''Concordium II''> * Junkion Freighter <''V'ger''> Skyfire flies down from the skies, for the landing area. Blaster is on the launch pad, relaying reports from Cybertron to Earth. Skyfire flies down to land, transforming upon doing so. He folds up into his massive robot mode, and lands down with a *whump* on his feet, walking over towards where blaster is. Blaster turns as Skyfire lands, and goes to greet him with a broad smile. "Skyfire, m'man! Great to see you." Skyfire smiles a bit. "Hello, Blaster. It is good to see you, as well. I was just heading back in, to prep for going back to Earth. If the information to close the portals is on Teletraan, I should be back making sure it's handled..." Blaster looks up at the massive robot. "Excellent, man, excellent. We've got some other craziness to handle here -- it's good to have someone we can trust back on Earth." Skyfire nods at that. "Indeed. Hopefully handling the portals should not take too long." Blaster jives, "If you need any help from Alpha, give us a yell, and I'll drag him outta the lab." Skyfire says, "and if matters have not cleared here when the portals are sealed, and Earth has no pressing matters needing attention, I should be able to come back." He nods then. "Thank you. Hopefully that will not be necessary. If it becomes so, I will contact you from Earth." Blaster jives, "Thanks, dude. Yeah, we could use you back here." Skyfire nods. "Not at all a problem, Blaster. Is anything here needing attention before I depart?" Blaster jives, "Well, we got some weird monster problem bubblin' up from below, but I'm sure Trion is on it -- we're cool." Skyfire nods at that. "I will be quick about work on the portals, as much as possible." Blaster nods. "Great, dude. Good luck. Keep in touch." He waves up at Skyfire, and heads in to tell Alpha Trion the good news. Skyfire nods at that. "Understood, will do." He smiles. "And thanks. I'll always take all I can get." he steps for the Iacon entrance then.